Spero
by Tiph l'Andouille
Summary: Pour Charlie, les réveillons de Noël sont des jours comme les autres. A la Réserve, pour s'occuper des créatures magiques qui la peuple. Sa famille ? Il ne l'a pas revue depuis la fin de la guerre. Pourquoi cette année serait différente ? /OS écrit à l'occasion du concours de Noël Chalusse


Salut tout le monde !

Je reviens avec un « petit » OS que j'ai écrit pour participer au concours de Chalusse où j'ai fini 4ème. Je suis trop contente ! :D

Bref, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira, j'ai hâte de lire vos retours !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

**Spero**

* * *

Les contractions avaient commencé il y avait plus de quatre heures de cela. Plus de quatre heures à la voir souffrir, souhaitant de tout son cœur pouvoir faire quelque chose. L'aider, partager sa douleur, prendre sa place, même. Mais savoir que l'on est simplement inutile. Regarder l'autre souffrir et serrer les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes. Tout en sachant que cela ne servait à rien. Qu'elle était seule et que rien ne changerait cela.

Pourtant la journée de Charles Weasley avait bien démarré. Loin de l'Angleterre, en Roumanie, dans la Réserve d'Hoia Baciu. Dans son éternel T-shirt gris ignifugé, qu'il pleuve, vente, ou neige. D'humeur joyeuse pour retrouver les autres au petit déjeuner.

\- Donovan ! Comment va la Roussette ? demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Un homme à la peau mate et au regard bleu azur lui sourit tandis qu'une jeune fille blonde le saluait en mâchant son bacon et qu'un homme à l'air patibulaire lui grognait un bonjour inarticulé, encore à moitié endormi.

\- Elle est sortie d'affaire ! Un gros rhume, d'après le Vétérimage.

Un gros rhume qui avait failli tourner au désastre, manqua lui rappeler Charlie, noyant une bonne partie de la forêt sous un déluge de feu avant que les Soigneurs n'arrivent à isoler la malade. La Réserve accueillant un grand nombre d'animaux magiques, il avait fallu reloger tous ceux qui vivaient dans la région carbonisée et qui avaient survécu. Seul un vieux Gronian n'avait pas été assez rapide pour échapper à la première flamme dévastatrice... Les Dragonniers n'avaient retrouvé aucune trace de lui, tant la chaleur des flammes de cette dragonne avait été forte. Tous les autres résidents de la forêt avaient été recensés et déplacés vers des zones périphériques, le temps de faire repousser magiquement la flore de cette région.

Le plus compliqué avait été de trouver un nouvel endroit pour le jeune troupeau de Sombrals, sauvés du marché noir où ils auraient dû être vendus à un grand collectionneur américain pour son zoo illégal de créatures fantastiques. Pour une fois, la police Roumaine avait été efficace et le troupeau avait été intercepté avant qu'il ne disparaisse du pays. L'acheteur était un homme intouchable, haut placé, milliardaire, et les animaux qu'il achetait disparaissaient de la surface du monde pour ne plus jamais reparaître. C'était Charlie et Donovan qui les avaient accueillis dans la Réserve et leur avaient créé un espace dans la forêt sur le domaine de la Roussette, une jeune dragonne Opaloeil des antipodes, la protégée de Donovan. Les Sombrals, pacifistes, et la dragonne, très joueuse, s'étaient parfaitement entendus et la cohabitation s'était bien déroulée jusqu'à ce tout petit incident de feu de forêt.

Ils avaient profité d'avoir tous les Sombrals dans un enclos proche pour faire venir le Vétérimage et vérifier, après plus d'une année à Hoia Baciu, comment ils se portaient. L'étalon avait de très légères brûlures aux postérieurs et aux extrémités des ailes. Il avait été le dernier à partir, protégeant un jeune poulain de son corps massif. Surnommé Hadès par les Dragonniers, le Sombral était certainement l'un des plus grands de son espèce et s'avérait très protecteur envers les siens. Le Vétérimage leur apprit aussi que deux autres femelles étaient gestantes. Le troupeau s'agrandissait. Bientôt il leur faudrait un nouvel espace pour que les jeunes puissent à leur tour avoir leur propre famille. Charlie avait déjà prévu de contacter Hagrid, à Poudlard, ainsi que Luna Scamander, qui devait être quelque part en Amérique du Sud, pour savoir s'ils connaissaient d'autres Réserves ou endroits naturels pouvant accueillir des troupeaux de Sombrals. Charlie adorait faire cela. Trouver des environnements pour réinsérer des animaux. Savoir que ces animaux évoluaient et partaient à la reconquête d'un monde qui avait failli les décimer. Que la nature finissait toujours par reprendre ses droits, finalement.

Mais il y avait aussi l'envers du décor. Le plus dur dans ce travail était de dire non. Non, Hoia Baciu ne pouvait pas accueillir tous les animaux en détresse du monde. Non, la Réserve n'était pas extensible à l'infini, ces animaux sauvés n'auraient pas assez de place s'ils étaient intégrés, il valait mieux aller voir ailleurs. Ici, les dragons étaient prioritaires et rarement refusés, mais pour les autres créatures magiques, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Déjà, il fallait qu'un soigneur soit spécialisé dans l'espèce concernée. Lui-même avait choisi d'étudier les équidés, incluant les Sombrals et quelques espèces moins connues et non présentes dans la Réserve. Donovan s'était spécialisé dans les oiseaux, des Augureys apparaissant parfois entre les branches d'un arbre.

\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? lui demanda la jeune femme en face de lui, répondant au nom de Clara.

\- Sûrement m'occuper de Norberta, vérifier que la gestation se passe bien et en profiter pour aller voir le troupeau de Sombrals, pour m'assurer qu'il s'acclimate à son nouvel environnement. Et aussi faire quelques relevés qui pourraient aider Luna ou Hagrid dans leurs démarches…

\- Ils me manqueront quand ils seront partis…, dit-elle, songeuse.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne les a acceptés ici que temporairement. D'autres animaux auront bientôt besoin de notre aide alors que les Sombrals sont prêts pour leur nouvelle vie.

Clara hocha la tête. Oui elle le savait. Mais le savoir ne rendait pas plus facile le départ des animaux dont on avait parfois pu passer des mois à s'occuper.

Ils étaient une dizaine de soigneurs permanents pour gérer Hoia Baciu en général. Mais cette année, peu de monde était resté pour la période de Noël. La plupart des soigneurs étaient partis retrouver leurs familles ou leurs proches pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux. Seuls restaient Donovan, un jeune américain qui n'avait plus personne, Clara, une petite française qui venait de rompre avec son énième petit ami et un Roumain du nom de Dominic, dont la femme et la fille vivaient dans le premier village à la sortie de la forêt.

En cette matinée du 24 décembre, Charlie aurait dû se trouver au Terrier, avec toute sa famille. Avec Bill, Ginny, sa mère et tous les autres. Mais sans Fred. Et sans son père. Mort l'an passé d'une crise cardiaque. Il n'avait pas pu se rendre à l'enterrement, c'était l'époque où ils venaient juste de récupérer le troupeau de Sombrals et il avait dû rester pour gérer la paperasse et la période d'intégration. En fait, il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis la fin de la guerre, se trouvant toujours des excuses plus ou moins bonnes pour expliquer son absence. D'ailleurs, pouvait-il encore appeler le Terrier sa maison ? Son foyer était ici, en Roumanie, fait de pierres dures, noires et bardées de sorts pour résister à la chaleur des flammes des dragons. Sa famille était ici, composée des résidents de la Réserve, humains ou animaux.

Les Weasley manquaient à Charlie. Pourtant, chaque année à l'époque de Noël ou au mois de mai, lorsqu'il recevait une lettre de Molly l'invitant à retourner en Angleterre, il trouvait une raison pour se défiler et rester à l'abri. Il ne voulait plus croiser le regard hanté de sa mère, reflet du sien, coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger son petit frère. Il ne voulait plus porter à bout de bras George et son désespoir. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette sensation d'inutilité qui l'avait saisie aux tripes au lendemain de cette guerre dévastatrice. Et plus il s'éloignait des Weasley, plus la douleur s'atténuait, cachée derrière une montagne de travail dans laquelle il se noyait pour oublier. Oublier qu'il n'avait pas vu son père depuis trois ans quand il était mort. Oublier sa petite sœur et ses suppliques quand son couple avec Harry avait battu de l'aile. Oublier les mots d'amour de sa mère qui ne désespérait jamais de le voir revenir au Terrier. Il était à peu près sûr qu'elle mettait toujours une assiette en plus lors du repas de Noël, pour le cas où son "empêchement" disparaîtrait tout à coup. Et rien que le fait de savoir cela le retenait aussi, au sein de la Réserve. Là où personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse des miracles.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, Charlie s'élança sur un petit chemin de terre. Il aurait pu transplaner pour aller plus vite, mais il aimait ces instants de solitude pendant lesquels il pouvait admirer le soleil se lever et le vent souffler entre les branches des arbres. Et puis, de manière plus pratique, marcher lui permettait d'entretenir ses muscles, ce qui était plutôt nécessaires lorsque l'on avait à faire avec des animaux de plus d'une tonne.

Il gravit donc le sentier d'un bon pas, sachant qu'il lui faudrait près d'une heure pour arriver au domaine de Norberta. La dragonne et lui avaient tissé un lien solide, même si leur histoire avait plutôt mal démarré. Norberta n'avait, semblait-il, pas apprécié son voyage en balai volant et il avait fallu quelques jets de flamme et un ou deux sourcils brûlés avant qu'elle n'accepte la présence du Dragonnier. Depuis, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne vienne lui passer le bonjour, même alors qu'il croulait sous le travail. C'était leur routine et il ne l'aurait changée pour rien au monde.

Arrivé en haut de la montagne, il fit une pause pour admirer le paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il avait une vue dégagée sur la forêt d'un côté et sur une partie plus rocailleuse et déserte de l'autre. Charlie chercha des yeux la partie brûlée par l'éternuement de la dragonne, mais la zone ne se voyait déjà plus. Les arbres avaient repoussé et la verdure semblait s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon. Quelques oiseaux s'étaient déjà réinstallés et, d'où il était, il pouvait entendre les piaillements d'au moins trois espèces différentes. Il n'était pas un spécialiste mais il avait passé de nombreuses heures de garde, dehors avec Donovan, à écouter leurs chants et à se faire expliquer en long, en large et en travers les différences entre un Pélican blanc et un Pélican frisé ou entre une Guifette noire et une Guifette leucoptère. Charlie était fasciné par la diversité de tous ces animaux, comment l'évolution avait pu mener à des êtres à la fois si semblables et si différents. Il avait lu toutes ces études Moldues qui disaient qu'à la base, il n'existait que des procaryotes et parfois, il se demandait si c'était vraiment possible. Comment, à partir d'une chose si simple, pouvait-on obtenir tant d'organismes différents ? Et encore une fois, devant cette forêt qui regorgeait de vie, il se posa la question. Puis son regard se détourna vers la zone plus rocailleuse et il sourit.

\- En avant ! se dit-il pour se donner du courage avant d'entamer la descente.

Faisant attention où il mettait les pieds, il mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé sur le promontoire qu'il recherchait et qu'un énorme rocher semblait cacher quelque chose.

\- Mais où est donc Norberta ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

La chose cachée derrière le rocher émit un reniflement qu'il aurait juré être moqueur.

Regardant ostensiblement à droite et à gauche, il continua de se poser des questions à voix haute tout en approchant du rocher. La forme derrière tentait de se faire plus petite à mesure que Charlie approchait. Puis il se tut soudainement et se mit face à Norberta en souriant.

\- Elle est là ! s'écria-t-il sans faire de gestes brusques.

La dragonne souffla par ses naseaux, mécontente d'avoir été démasquée aussi tôt. Elle se calma pourtant rapidement sous les caresses de son Dragonnier et un ronflement doux sortit de sa gueule. Lentement, Charlie approcha ses mains du flanc de Norberta et le palpa. La dragonne émit un léger grondement.

\- Là, tout va bien… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je te le promets. Je veux juste vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes avec ta gestation.

Comme si elle l'avait compris, la dragonne reprit ses ronflements doux et garda les yeux mi-clos. Charlie appliqua rapidement deux sorts de détection et sourit, rassuré.

\- Félicitations ma belle ! Deux oeufs en bonne santé. Pour une première, tu assures !

Le Dragonnier resta encore quelques temps avec Norberta, d'humeur joueuse pour une fois, avant de reprendre le même chemin pour rentrer. Il refit une pause au sommet de la montagne, profitant de ces derniers instants de quiétude pour grignoter un peu avant de redescendre tranquillement vers la Réserve. La paperasse l'attendait.

* * *

Charlie s'étira, content de lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avancerait aussi vite sur ces questions de comptabilité, Merlin savait que ce n'était pas son fort. La soirée était bien entamée, mais il aurait tout de même le temps de manger avec ses collègues avant de… La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer une Clara essoufflée et rouge d'effort.

\- Sombrals… Mise-bas… Mal…

\- Reprends-toi Clara, je ne comprends rien, s'inquiéta Charlie, déjà debout et prêt à partir.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour respirer et se lança.

\- Une des juments du troupeau de Sombrals est en train de mettre bas et cela ne se passe pas bien. On a appelé le Vétérimage de garde, mais il est déjà sur une urgence, il ne pourra arriver que dans vingt minutes, si tout va bien… On a besoin de toi !

\- Amène-moi, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Clara la saisit sans hésiter et ils disparurent dans un _plop _caractéristique.

A peine arrivé, Charlie comprit que la mise-bas allait en effet être compliquée. La jument était allongée sur le côté et se regardait le flanc, comme pour indiquer une souffrance et elle haletait sans avoir de contractions.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est dans cet état ?

\- Elle a commencé à avoir des contractions vers 17h mais au bout d'une heure, j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait, quand elle s'est mise à souffler bizarrement… Et ça fait cinq minutes que les contractions ont cessé… Je suis vraiment désolée Charlie, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que ça n'allait pas !

Clara avait l'air désespérée, le regard plein de larmes tourné vers le Dragonnier en quête de soutien. Charlie ne le remarqua même pas, déjà tout occupé par la Sombral qui avait besoin de lui. Il se jeta un sort de nettoyage et de désinfection et amena à lui d'un puissant _Accio_ une paire de longs gants qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux épaules.

\- Mets-toi à la tête de la jument et essaye de la maintenir immobile avec un sort léger, il faut qu'elle soit consciente de tout pour pouvoir recommencer à pousser au bon moment.

Clara sécha rapidement ses larmes et acquiesça avant de se mettre en place. Charlie était déjà au niveau de la croupe et palpa la Sombral d'une main experte avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Le poulain n'est pas dans le bon sens… Il va falloir le tourner.

\- Tu… Tu vas y arriver ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il sans regarder la jeune femme.

Et doucement, en prenant mille précautions, Charlie commença à tourner le poulain. Le temps semblait suspendu tandis que Clara parlait doucement à la Sombral et que Charlie, concentré, fixait le flanc comme dans l'espoir qu'il lui offre la solution à tous ses problèmes. Les secondes s'égrenèrent, s'étirant en minutes. La sueur commençait à perler sur les fronts, gênant quelque peu la manipulation. Le Dragonnier n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait vu ça pendant sa formation, mais seulement de manière théorique. Il pria Merlin, Godric ou n'importe quel sorcier de ramener le Vétérimage le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Pas aujourd'hui.

Enfin, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, un _plop_ retentit à ses côtés. Le Vétérimage venait de transplaner.

\- Le poulain était dans le mauvais sens, j'ai essayé de le remettre à l'endroit, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, annonça Charlie alors qu'il se relevait, enlevant les gants qu'il avait enfilés pour la manipulation.

\- Je prends la relève.

A peine installé à la place du Dragonnier, le Vétérimage fronça les sourcils.

\- Le poulain est bien tourné, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange… Vous avez laissé une aile dans le mauvais sens !

Le sang quitta le visage de Charlie à cet énoncé. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y faire attention ? On le leur avait pourtant dit lors de sa formation. Toujours faire attention à leurs fragiles ailes. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? A cause de lui, le poulain risquait de ne plus pouvoir voler… Si déjà il survivait à sa naissance. Le Dragonnier vacilla un instant avant de retrouver sa stabilité. Il savait prendre ses responsabilités quand il échouait et il ne se déroberait pas cette fois non plus. Il aurait voulu se rattraper. Faire quelque chose pour aider le Vétérimage et Clara. Mais quoi ?

Pousser Clara et la forcer à interrompre son sort pour prendre sa place était une terrible idée, il savait combien le sort qui gardait la Sombral en place était difficile à maintenir. S'il s'interposait, il aurait plus de chance de blesser son amie ou la jument que de les aider. Appuyer le Vétérimage semblait une aussi mauvaise idée tant il était concentré pour faire pivoter l'aile du poulain.

Alors Charlie resta planté là, les poings serrés à s'en faire saigner les paumes, les regardant s'affairer autour de la jument, tout en sachant qu'il était parfaitement inutile. Et le temps passa. Le Dragonnier commença par taper doucement du pied avant de se mettre à faire des allers-retours dans la petite allée, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la Sombral. Puis il s'arrêta pour regarder le Vétérimage lancer un sort de vitalité. Avant de se remettre à marcher. Ses ongles avaient attaqué le tissu de sa paume, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

Le temps passait et il ne pouvait rien faire. Encore une fois il se retrouvait dans cette position qu'il haïssait. Celle de celui qui ne sert à rien. A attendre. Encore et toujours. Espérer que quelqu'un d'autre fasse les choses mieux que lui. Alors, il regarda la Sombral souffrir en silence, tandis que le Vétérimage lançait un autre sort pour essayer de relancer les contractions. Et la jument soufflait, râlait et ses flancs se soulevaient mais rien ne sortait. Charlie aurait voulu pouvoir se fondre en elle et lui prêter ses forces, qu'elle puise en lui toute l'énergie dont elle avait besoin quitte à se laisser mourir pour elle. Les ongles du Dragonnier s'auréolèrent de rouge sans qu'il ne remarque rien. Oui. Il aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter pour elle. Il n'avait plus personne, lui. Il avait laissé sa famille derrière lui sans un dernier regard. Peut-être le haïssaient-ils ? Peut-être qu'ils en avaient eu assez d'attendre et qu'ils l'avaient remplacé ?

Et toujours la jument qui haletait, paraissait sur le point d'abandonner, de quitter le combat pour la vie.

_Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! Accroche-toi ! Encore un peu ! Tu peux le faire !_

Charlie reprit ses allées et venues. Puis s'assit à même le sol, contre un petit arbuste qui poussait là.

_On fait un marché d'accord ? Si tu mets bas à un poulain vivant, je te promets d'arrêter de me défiler. Je ferais face à mes vieux démons. A ma famille. Je te le promets. Alors ? Deal ?_

Charlie ferma les yeux, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il souffla un bon coup et ramena quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles derrière ses oreilles avant de se reconcentrer sur la scène qui lui faisait face. Douleur. Sang. Peine.

Et enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il vit une jambe apparaître. Une autre. Un nez. Une tête. Et tout le poulain.

La Sombral tenta de se lever pour lécher son poulain mais retomba. Trop faible. Le Vétérimage prit délicatement le petit animal dont les ailes pendaient au sol et l'amena sous le nez de la mère qui commença à le humer avant de le lécher. Vivant.

Ils étaient vivants.

Charlie se rendit compte qu'il pleurait lorsque son regard croisa celui de Clara. Le même. Soulagement. Bonheur. Joie.

Le Vétérimage s'immisça dans cet instant de complicité.

\- Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu avant mon arrivée M. Weasley. Sans vous, le poulain serait mort car j'aurais mis plus de temps à tout faire. Par contre, il aura sans doute plus de mal à faire travailler son aile gauche que son aile droite et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il pourra voler un jour. Mais ne perdez pas le sourire. C'est un petit miracle auquel nous venons d'assister. Croyez-moi.

Charlie ne put qu'acquiescer face à ces paroles, trop ému pour pouvoir parler. Serrant Clara contre lui pour la réconforter, il ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Regarde.

Clara tendait la main vers le ciel.

\- Il neige.

\- Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël.

* * *

_Toc Toc Toc_.

Charlie n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie. La sueur perlait sur sa peau, formait de petites auréoles sur son pull et lui donnait les mains moites. Il tenta de s'essuyer sur le jean qu'il portait pour l'occasion, mais cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. S'il avait été assis, sa jambe aurait tressauté sous le stress qui l'accablait, mais là, debout dans le froid hivernal, il attendait simplement. Et par Merlin, l'âge ne lui avait certainement pas appris la patience.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant un joyeux vacarme l'atteindre avant qu'une tête rousse ne fasse irruption devant lui.

\- Ginny…

_Blam_ !

Et il se retrouva stupidement face à la porte close. Alors ça… pour le coup il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Avait-il changé à ce point ? Ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu ? Ou alors lui en voulait-elle au point de refuser sa présence le jour de Noël ? Charlie commença à claquer des dents. Entre le froid auquel il n'était plus habitué et la panique qui l'envahissait doucement, le fier Dragonnier se demanda s'il avait bien fait de revenir au Terrier sans prévenir personne.

Enfin, alors qu'il rassemblait les miettes de son courage éparpillées au fond de ses poches pour frapper de nouveau à la porte, celle-ci se rouvrit à la volée.

\- Cha… Charlie ?

Le Dragonnier ne put que hocher la tête et émettre un faible gargouillis tant l'émotion lui prenait la gorge.

-Par Morgane, souffla sa petite sœur. Tu es là.

Et Ginny, maîtresse suprême du Chauve-Furie et des colères intempestives, se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère avant de se mettre à sangloter. Charlie entendit distinctement le raclement de plusieurs chaises tandis qu'il tapotait maladroitement les épaules de sa sœur, mal à l'aise.

\- Charlie ?

Cette voix il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Ginny eut à peine le temps de se dégager des bras de son frère que Molly le serrait déjà contre elle. Etait-ce lui qui avait grandi, ou sa mère avait-elle légèrement rapetissé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Molly avait aussi pris de nombreux cheveux blancs depuis cinq ans… Fermant les yeux il huma le léger parfum qui l'entourait. Tarte à la mélasse et touche de framboise. Le parfum de la maison.

En rouvrant les yeux, il découvrit une rangée de rouquins derrière Molly, agrémentée de quelques touffes brunes, châtains, et blondes. Bill et Fleur se tenaient la main aux côtés de Percy et d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis venaient Ron et Hermione qui lui firent un grand sourire, George suivait avec Angelina et la ligne se finissait par Harry qui tenait Ginny dans ses bras. Toute sa famille était réunie pour fêter Noël…

\- Papa… C'est qui le monsieur ?

Charlie baissa les yeux, remarquant pour la première fois la petite fille qui s'était cachée derrière les jambes de ses parents. Aussi blonde que sa mère, les yeux bleus de son père ressortait magnifiquement dans son visage rond. Quel âge avait donc ce petit ange ?

Bill la prit dans ses bras et l'amena devant Charlie.

\- C'est ton oncle, chérie, tu te rappelles le monsieur que je te montrais sur les photos de l'album ?

Charlie sentit un pincement au cœur à l'énoncé de cette phrase. Comment avait-il pu devenir le tonton de l'album alors qu'il avait toujours voulu être le tonton le plus cool de l'univers ? Le tonton aux dragons.

\- C'est le tonton qu'avait plein de purée sur le visage ? demanda celle qu'il devina être Victoire avec un petit rire moqueur.

Charlie ne put que suivre son exemple en se rappelant de cet instant peu glorieux… Il ne faisait jamais bon se frotter aux jumeaux la veille d'un match de Quidditch !

\- Oui c'est lui ma chérie, tu veux lui dire bonjour ?

Victoire refusa et se tourna vers Charlie en souriant… Avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- Ça c'est parce que papa était tout triste de plus te voir. Et c'est pas bien de rendre les gens tristes ! C'est maman qui l'a dit.

\- Oh euuuh, d'accord ? répondit Charlie, légèrement décontenancé tandis que Bill grondait doucement sa fille, cramoisi.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais le repas va refroidir, fit remarquer Ron, faisant rire toute la famille.

\- T'as de la chance, t'es arrivé assez tôt pour qu'il t'en reste un peu… Enfin si tu te dépêches ! lança George en voyant son petit frère se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la tablée.

Charlie s'installa entre la petite amie de Percy qui, à y regarder de plus près semblait bien enceinte, et d'Hermione, tandis que Bill et George s'asseyaient en face de lui.

Les conversations reprirent comme s'il n'était jamais parti et, alors qu'il s'attendait à une ambiance lourde, triste et mortelle, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous avancé. La tablée était joyeuse, animée par les cris de Victoire contre sa grande cuillère qui voulait à tout prix lui donner de la purée de citrouille sous les rires de George et Ron qui se tapèrent discrètement la main en signe de victoire.

Charlie comprit qu'ils avaient tous fait leur deuil. Bien sûr, la mémoire de Fred et d'Arthur planait autour d'eux, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Et il sut qu'il était le seul à être resté sur place. Partir de l'autre côté de l'Europe sans se laisser le temps de se poser ne lui avait pas permis de faire son deuil. C'était lui, l'homme triste qu'il avait essayé d'éviter tout ce temps, pas les autres. C'était son regard qu'il évitait, pas celui de sa mère. C'était sa peine et son désarroi qu'il avait voulu cacher…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? lui demanda Ron, curieux, en le sortant de ses pensées.

Toute la tablée arrêta les discussions et les regards convergèrent vers le Dragonnier.

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est grâce à un bébé Sombral ?

\- Je te croirais toujours plus que si tu me dis que tu l'as fait pour les beaux yeux d'une fille, fit justement remarquer Ginny.

Les Weasley sourirent à cette petite pique alors que les yeux de Molly se mirent à briller.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de fille… Charlie…

\- Cinq Mornilles ! Par ici la monnaie ! claironna Ron, fier de lui, en tendant les bras par-dessus le plat en sauce.

Bill grommela avant de lui verser des piécettes, de même que Harry et Percy.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Charlie, ayant de peur de comprendre.

Ginny soupira.

\- Ron a parié que maman ne tiendrait pas plus de vingt minutes avant de relancer la conversation sur ton célibat… Et elle a tenu très exactement dix-huit minutes et vingt-quatre secondes. Du coup les autres ont perdu.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de petite-amie maman… Par contre, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, vous vous souvenez de Norberta ? Le dragon de Hagrid ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Comment elle va ?

\- Elle va bientôt pondre ses premiers œufs ! Ça vous dirait de venir à la Réserve pour les voir lorsqu'ils auront éclos ? Cela ne devrait pas être avant mars…

Le Trio d'Or se regarda. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Charlie offrait à quelqu'un de visiter Hoia Baciu… Ils ne pouvaient pas refuser. Alors ils hochèrent tous trois la tête avec bonne humeur et les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était.

Charlie pouvait voir dans les regards de Bill et George que tout n'était pas pardonné, loin de là. Mais ce jour était le jour de Noël. Ce jour était fait pour la joie et le partage. Le temps des explications viendrait bien assez tôt… Pour le moment, Charlie voulait simplement profiter de sa famille, celle qu'il avait abandonnée sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il perdait. Et maintenant qu'il était de retour, il était bien décidé à tout faire pour se rattraper.

Car le Terrier était son foyer, tout autant qu'Hoia Baciu.

\- Et au fait, il s'appelle comment ce mystérieux bébé Sombral ?

\- Spero.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit conte de Noël (un peu en retard je vous l'accorde) vous aura plu...  
A bientôt,

Tiph


End file.
